


Opposites Attract

by luvjaemle



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Lee Jeno is the bad boy, Lee Jeno pretends to be tough but is a softie, Love, M/M, Na Jaemin is a Softie, Na Jaemin is a star student, No Angst, No one suspects them to be dating, Opposites Attract, nomin, soft, they are both whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvjaemle/pseuds/luvjaemle
Summary: Where Na Jaemin, the schools star student, likes to share kisses with Lee Jeno, the schools biggest trouble maker.orIn which, Jeno and Jaemin are whipped for each other but no one else knows.





	Opposites Attract

**Author's Note:**

> This is short but I haven't written in awhile and wanted to do something to get me back into the swing of it.
> 
> I'm not sure if it's good so I really appreciate comments and kudos <3

Na Jaemin, book definition of a star student, loved and admired by many. His flirty personality drew everyone to him, his godly looks and soft hair that framed his face made it almost impossible to not fall for him. Not a single person in the entire school didn’t know his name, everyone knew of him. 

He was the type of student who made teachers smile, the student who never missed a homework due date, was never late to class and got practically flawless grades. His face always had a smile plastered on it as he walked down the corridors, sending small waves to his passing classmates. His classmates greeted him with good morning and hellos every day, who wasn’t whipped for Na Jaemin?

He stuck to the rules and never caused any sort of trouble. Sitting at the front of the classroom, his uniform neat and never once was he to forget a pen or pencil, he just wasn’t the type to. He never hung out with the ‘wrong’ crowd, his friends just as behaved as him. 

Then you had the complete opposite of Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno. 

Lee Jeno, the schools biggest trouble maker. The teachers despised him and the students scared of him. His black leather jacket he wore (against the school code) only making him look more imitating. Instead of his classmates waving to greet him they scattered away like mice in his presence, no one dared get in Jeno’s way. 

He was as popular as Jaemin, known by everyone, but just for very different reasons. Jeno was defiantly also as attractive, his face sculptured by the gods and his powerful gaze. One look at him and you were in danger, because who could resist those looks.

Lee Jeno was the type to forget his pen and pencils, that’s if he even turned up for class. He sat at the back of the class, typing away on his phone and doing the absolute bare minimum. Swinging back and forth on his chair, popping gum loudly and his headphones blasting music in his ears.

So naturally, their classmates thought the two would avoid each other like the plague. That the two was just to different, those two together didn’t make sense to them. Jaemin was just too… well innocent for someone like Jeno. 

And from the outside the two looked like they had nothing to do with each other, they walked opposite directions in the hallway, never waved to each other in the hallway and they seemed like nothing more than classmates.

But wasn’t seen, that was hidden from others, was the secret relationship the two shared. What people didn’t see was the small gazes and connection between Jaemin and Jeno. The way Jaemin would walk to the back of the class to get some paper, to walk past Jeno and brush his hand against the others, to quickly give him a small smile before walking off back to the front with a soft blush on his cheeks. Or when Jeno wouldn’t turn up for class, Jaemin would excuse himself to the bathroom, pull out his phone and make sure the boy was alright. 

No one questioned Jaemin’s favourite candy that Jeno kept in his locker, just in case Jaemin got hungry. Or the way Jeno always kept on him a spare band aid, because Jaemin was always getting paper cuts.

People didn’t find it suspicious when Jaemin would disappear at lunch for supposedly ‘club duties’, they had no reason not to believe him. But secretly, Jaemin would sneak off down to the old part of the school, where a classroom was left abandoned and unused, left to collect dust and store unused things. An arm would pull Jaemin into the room, wrap their arms around his waist and pull him in close. 

_“Jeno.” Jaemin giggled as his boyfriend turned him around and traced small circles on his back._

_“I missed you.” There was no light in the room and all they had was the small shine leaking from under the old curtains. However, the two could still work out each other’s features perfectly._

_“You literally saw me in class an hour ago.” Jaemin whispered, wrapping his arms around Jeno’s neck, resting his head on the boy’s shoulder._

_“But I couldn’t hold you close like this then.” Jeno pouted kissing Jaemin’s head softly, which sent shivers down the others back from the small bit of affection._

_“I can’t believe people are scared of you, you’re such a softie.” Jaemin raised his head to look his boyfriend in the eyes._

_“Only a softie for you though.” Jaemin laughed as Jeno winked at him._

_Jeno then lifted Jaemin up by the waist and sat him on the table, Jaemin only held on tighter and wrapped his legs around the other securely. With the softest movements, Jeno leaned in to capture Jaemin’s lips. Their eyes flutter shut as their lips move in sync, their hearts speeding just as if this kiss was their first. Jaemin’s hand would work their way up to Jeno’s hair, pulling at it slightly as the other deepened the kiss._

_Jaemin whines as the other pulls away, wanting to carry on longer. Jeno smiles before moving a loose piece of hair behind Jaemin’s ear, kissing his nose and lifting him down from the table._

_“We have class.”_

_“Jeno you never turn up for class anyway, just kiss me more.” Jaemin pouted, already missing his boyfriend’s lips._

_“It’s not me being late to class I’m worried about nana, it’s you.” He said putting on his leather jacket before interlocking his and Jaemin’s hands._

_“Fine, but just one kiss before we have to separate?”_

_Jeno couldn’t say no to Jaemin’s puppy dog face, it always got him. So, he cupped Jaemin’s face, planting a firm kiss onto his already swollen lips._

_“Better?” Jeno asks pulling away._

_“Yes.” Jaemin blushed smiling at his boyfriend._

_“Come on, let’s get you to class.” ___

__As soon as the two would join back with the rest of the school, blending back into their crowds, no one suspected a thing. The two just sharing knowing smiles, spending the last periods thinking only of each other._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, I hope it wasn't as bad as I think it is.


End file.
